Oh, Bite Me
by NekoNeko-Tan
Summary: Kuroko faces some strange challenges, some of which have to do with Kagami. He slowly comes to realize that Kagami is hiding something from him, and will do anything to find out what! He's desprate to know and Kagami has been acting awfully kind and suspicious lately. Oh the more reason to find out this secret! -Yaoi! Lemon !- Kagami x Kuroko x Aomine! (Possibly)
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Bite Me

(Note #1: Words with * by them are Japanese phrases that will be defined at the end for those who do not know what they mean.)

(Note #2: I have not completed the anime so I do not know some of the characters, events, or changes in specific characters. I'm going from what I know from Episode 24 and below.)

Chapter 1: You're Joking, Right?

A single body entwined in white bed sheets shifted exhaustedly as the small boy soon woke up. He sat up and rubbed his head, his soft blue hair having been messed up in his sleep. He looked about groggily, having woke from a rather odd dream. Though, now he couldn't recall what it had been about. He shook his head and checked his clock on the nightstand by his bed.

"Eh?" He tilted his head as he stared at it confusedly. He was running late? Why didn't his alarm go off? Maybe he needed a new clock. Kuroko finally peeled himself out of his bed and stumbled around dizzily for a moment as he tried to hurry. He fell against his dresser, holding his head gently. He felt a bit light headed… Maybe he was getting ill. The small boy then tried to get out his gym clothes; yanking out the first t-shirt he saw then a pair of shorts. He quickly got dressed, struggling out of his night gown. He blinked awkwardly as he felt himself fall backwards slightly. Then he completely tumbled back onto his bed with a yelp.

Many minutes later once Kuroko got his balance back and managed to get dressed he ran out of the house, locking it as he fumbled with the key, Kuroko then finally ran off to practice which he was late for. He could only imagine how he would be worked to death by the coach when he got there.

Practice was hell for poor little Kuroko, he even had to clean up after everyone left. Thankfully, Kagami chose to stay after and assist the poor boy. However the air between the two seemed tense. Kuroko looked over to Kagami with a confused, almost worried look on his face as he stared at the male who was gathering basketballs on the other end of the court. He felt the need to call out his name then, so he did.

"Kagami?" He called, the American student quickly looking over to him with his regular, stern face. When Kuroko stayed silent Kagami got a slightly concerned expression, though he always looked scary no matter what face he made. Kuroko felt his heart start to suddenly pound rapidly in his chest as their eyes locked, his face barely turning a soft pink, "Never mind…" He said then turned back around, holding his chest, obviously startled. His heart never pounded like that when he looked at Kagami before. Why now? What was so different?

About a half an hour passed before they got ready to leave, unfortunately the weather was awful. Kuroko waved good bye to Kagami as he went out to his car. He remembered when Kagami first got it and how he was pissed because it was so different from American cars. He couldn't help but smile a bit in his mind. But when the car stopped in front of him in the rain he tensed. It was cold and rainy but Kuroko would gladly walk home. He could hear the window rolling down and the rain beating on the roof of the car, even the windshield wipers as the kept the windshield clean. From inside the car Kagami called out, "Oi, baka*, get in the car!" He said demandingly. Kuroko took a step back towards the building uneasily.

"Do you even know how to drive…?" He asked quietly, Kagami getting pissed instantly. But before he could argue back, Kuroko got in the car, nodding his head as he gave in, "Alright…" He sighed. Quickly opening the door and climbing in, proceeding to close it, Kuroko looked to Kagami, his hair and face slightly wet from briefly being out in the rain. Kagami didn't quite understand but he quickly got turned on from how the smaller male was looking at him. "Kagami? Are you going to drive?" He asked, tilting his head. Kagami swallowed as he followed a drop of rain water down the other's cheek, to his neck, watching it intensely as it slipped under his shirt. "Kagami!" Kuroko spoke up a bit louder, but didn't yell. He never yelled. Though, his face was bright red as he looked away, "Hentai*!" He said, quickly trying to get out of the car.

Kagami jumped a bit when he realized what Kuroko had seen, quickly draping his jacket across his lap and tugging the smaller back into his seat, "Oi! S-Sorry…" He said then swallowed nervously, looking away from the boy as he started to drive. Kuroko looked flustered and embarrassed, which was rather shocking since Kagami only saw him with a tired, blank, or determined facial expression.

When Kagami got to Kuroko's street it was blocked off, so he insisted on getting out here and walking. But, a flash of lightening tore through the sky in a frightening manner and made Kuroko flinch, scared out of his wits. He wasn't afraid of storms but he was especially uneasy today. Kagami sighed and turned the car around, going to his own house, "You're staying the night." He said, basically telling him he couldn't say no, which he really couldn't.

The drove a while longer, still in silence, but when they got to a decent little house they shared a look, jumped and looked the other way. Kagami, being such a giant brute, hit his head on the ceiling of the car and winced, holding his head in pain. "Tsk!" Kagami groaned, but Kuroko instantly came to his aid, looking more worried than he should be.

"Kagami…?" He murmured, tilting his head some as he stared at him. To this the red haired male only shook his head and swallowed a bit, his face turning a light pink itself as he stared at him for a moment.

"I'm fine…" He mumbled back then opened the car doors and got out, grabbing his bag as he went up to the door, unlocking it as he let the smaller male in. He locked the door then went indoors, closing the front door and locking it. He took off his outdoor shoes and put his coat up on a hook, walking inside. "Make yourself at home." He said in a normal tone, shrugging his drenched shoulders a bit. Kuroko looked up to him then nodded slowly, about to say something as the other walked to a small hall and went to what appeared to be his room. The little blue haired boy quickly took off his outdoor shoes and stumbled along in his socks on the wood until he got to the carpet, following after the other, almost afraid of being alone in the unfamiliar home.

"K-Kagami?" He squeaked out meekly, looking about worriedly as he lost the other male so easily. But he caught a glimpse of light prickling out from under a door. He went to open it instantly, not thinking at all. But when he saw the other inside his face only turned a bright red. The male was naked, no boxers, no shorts, no shirt, no nothing! Kuroko didn't know what overwhelmed him more, the large piece of American manhood between his legs or the fact it was Kagami who was naked. But before he knew it his little heart exploded like a bunny's and he passed out, collapsing on the ground as he fainted.

Kagami just blinked awkwardly. Well, that certainly was a new reaction to being caught naked. He sighed and pulled on some boxers and picked the small boy up, carrying him to the couch as he laid him down. He hesitated before his hands move to take the boy's soaked shirt off and set it aside, but he didn't dare touch his shorts. He might have done something he'd regret if he did. He swallowed hard then draped a blanket over the smaller boy's tiny, dainty frame. He couldn't help but feel drawn to the other the more he stared at him. He jolted as he snapped out of what felt like a trance.

Kuroko woke up sometime later, sitting up with a terrible headache. "Nhh…" He held his head and looked around, then shivered a bit when he noticed his torso was bare. It was rather cold in the house; Kagami hadn't turned on the heater. Surely enough, the boy's body took the toll of being in the cold. His small, soft pink nipples perked out and he shifted embarrassedly, trying to tuck up under the blankets again to hide them. He looked around the deathly quiet house, getting uneasy with being all alone in a stranger's house. "Kagami…?" He called out in a shy tone, but Kagami popped out of another room, tilting his head.

"Finally awake? You hit your head pretty hard, eh?" He said then handed him an ice pack. "I got this ready for you." He said then waited for the boy to get it. Kuroko took it hesitantly and held it to his head, looking up to the other with that usual blank stare.

"Kagami, I have a favor to ask of you." He said then looked down, "I don't want to bother you but… Number 2… he's all alone, probably hungry too. Could you bring him here…?" He said then looked up to the larger male with the most worried, cutest, pouty face he could pull off. With that Kagami quickly gave in and nodded, though he really disliked dogs and chose to go out and get the damn thing.

Kuroko had been walking around, getting better knowledge of the house and the items in it. Though, most were American items which he simply stared at fascinatedly then went on to the next. When Kagami finally came back Kuroko had been in his room, sitting on his bed, folding his laundry. It was a strange sight indeed and Kagami just stared silently, listening to Number 2 bark happily to Kuroko and prance up to him. Kuroko looked up and smiled slightly to Kagami, "Thanks, I really appreciate it." He said then blinked confusedly as Kagami stayed silent. "Something wrong…?"

It was almost like Kagami was on the edge, just about to lose it. But he kept calm, shaking his head with a simple, "No." Kuroko just looked at him then sat down the folded clothes, leading the small puppy out of the room with him.

"I'm going to go take a bath." Kuroko spoke up, looking back to the other, waiting for a response. He noticed Kagami nod his head, taking that as a, 'okay', as he went ahead to the bathroom. Kuroko stripped down once in the privacy of the bathroom, folding his shorts and boxers up nicely, setting his socks on top of the folded clothes nicely as he leant over and ran some bath water, climbing in and turning the water off once it was full. He relaxed for a moment, his sore muscles enjoying the water's warmth. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. The warm air around him so intoxicating, making him drift off to sleep slowly.

Kagami had collected his sleeping clothes then went to go take a quick bath. He hadn't really heard Kuroko when he spoke, so when he opened the door he flinched and flushed up embarrassedly. Kuroko was laying there, sleeping in the bath water that was slowly going cold, his wet hair sticking to his moist face. The bareness of his shoulders and neck were so tempting. Kagami twitched when he felt himself get turned on yet again. He could even see the boy's naked body in the water nicely. He wanted to just let go then but he knew better. Kuroko was… well, Kuroko! He was male, he was his team mate not his fuck buddy. Kagami was straight anyways! Right? He swallowed hard and walked over, his hand gently caressing the boy's face then lifting his head. From there Kagami ran his fingers slowly down the boy's smooth neck, longing to touch more of him. He still didn't know why. But he only felt like this for Kuroko. He really couldn't put it into words at all.

He just had to have more. So more he would get.

*Baka: 'Idiot, moron, stupid.'

*Hentai: 'Pervert.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You did what?!

Kuroko's pale lashed parted as he slowly woke up, a shadow looming over the drowsy boy. He then looked up to Kagami curiously before flushed a deepening red and sinking into the tub a bit. Kagami had been naked when he came to the shower, having not known Kuroko was in there. The only thing keeping Kuroko from fainting on spot was the convenient towel held over his crotch. But there had been another thing making him so embarrassed. Kagami had a… over him… Kuroko instantly jumped out of the bath, grabbing his towel and hiding his privates as he quickly bowed to Kagami and took off, "G-Gomen*!" He muttered nervously.

Kagami couldn't help but find himself staring at the small boy's rump as he ran down the hall then turned the corner. A thought then hit him. Kuroko was naked, in his house, with nothing else to wear but Kagami's clothes. He smirked a bit then got in the bath. He was enjoying that thought too much. He then shook his head and tried to empty the bath, taking a quick shower. He mostly thought about Kuroko, wearing his clothes, sleeping on his bed, being bent over, WAIT WHAT?

Kuroko, who had been sitting on the couch with the dog, reading a book he picked up off of the coffee table, heard a loud yell and jumped, looking over to the restroom with a face that screamed, 'what the fuck?!'. He got up and hesitantly went to the bathroom after some time, knocking a bit, "K-Kagami? Are you alright in there?" He asked, furrowing his brows as he sat there, waiting for an answer. When he got none he opened the door and flinched, Kagami was leant back against the wall, his head cocked back slightly. He was naked, his hands grasping his large member and stroking it slowly. Kuroko quietly took a step back, closed the door then wobbled off to the couch, flopping into it, his face completely heated with blush.

When Kagami came out of the bathroom, he had a satisfied grin on his face but only for a moment. He instantly went back to his usual face, slightly stern, always angry looking. He came out and went to his room, changing in there. He came out with a large black shirt and held it out to Kuroko quietly, "Here," He said then tossed it at the blank looking boy. Kuroko had been a bit more calm since he saw the other masturbating, but still couldn't help but get an awkward flashback of the other in the shower. Kuroko took the shirt and put it on, looking to Kagami curiously.

"No pants?" He said then tilted his head, gazing up to Kagami who simply nodded in reply and explained how his pants would all be much too big for the other anyways. Kuroko nodded in understanding back to the other then took off the towel from around his waist, making sure he was covered as he sat on the couch in nothing more than Kagami's shirt. "Thank you, Kagami." He said then scooted over when the other sat down next to him. "Where will I be sleeping?" He asked but his words fell on deaf ears as Kagami leant forward. Their lips brushed briefly but Kuroko jerked back and stared at Kagami, obviously startled.

This time, however, he had no chance to retreat as Kagami's large, tan hands grasped his arms and yanked him over, their lips locking as he forced the smaller boy into a deepening kiss. Kuroko didn't know how to describe it. It was a sudden shock that tingled through his body like a zap of static, only it was more of a sensation, more pleasurable, more enjoyable. When the kiss finally broke Kuroko was trembling sweetly, his brows furrowed and his face only turning a darker shade of red. "That…" He tried to speak, but ended up squirming nervously before Kagami kissed him yet again, this time more aggressive as he forced the smaller down onto the couch, his large frame on top of him.

Kuroko struggled against him but it was no use, Kagami was much stronger than himself, and the more he struggled the more Kagami wanted him. Kuroko tried to get free with his legs but it was no use. But, to his surprise he finally found something that worked out swell. His knee, accidentally bumped Kagami's crotch, making the large male jump a bit. Oh! Kuroko looked up at him then bluntly hit the other's crotch with his knee, making Kagami tense up and fall off, holding his crotch in pain as he curled up on the floor.

Kuroko then looked at the large male whom he had defeated then got up picking up the small puppy that was curled up under the coffee table. He looked down to Kagami and frowned more and more at him, barking angrily, "You're sleeping on the couch!" He spat then stormed off the other's room, closing the door and locking it. He even barricaded the door with a few chairs! Kagami peeled himself off the floor and huffed disappointedly, looking around before getting up and climbing onto the couch, having been in too much pain to do much of anything else.

The next morning Kuroko came out of the room, yawning tiredly as he wobbled into the bathroom and started to brush his hair with his fingers, trying to make it look decent. Kagami walked in shortly after and started brushing his teeth. When he sat up he saw Kuroko in the mirror and jumped, almost choking on his own spit as he gasped, "What the hell?!" He sputtered out, hacking up tooth paste and spit. Kuroko looked at him and then shrugged and left, exiting. Kagami noticed how one of his shoulders was revealed, the shirt hanging off of it loosely. Kagami swallowed and blushed lightly. It seemed like Kuroko was willing to forgive and forget what happened last night but Kagami was nowhere near done with the other.

Kuroko had gone to the couch and sat, watching T.V., sometime later, Kagami came in and went around the back of the couch, most likely going to the kitchen. However, he stopped, whispered nice and darkly into the small boy's ear then aggressively bit on his shoulder. Kuroko had been so off guard that he only shivered and yelped, tensing up a bit as he felt the pain of the bite. "N-Nh!" He winced then gasped when he was released, falling over and holding his shoulder firmly as he quivered in pain. But there was another feeling luring him in. Pleasure.

Kagami smirked and turned to continue to the kitchen, smiling proudly as he left the boy to sit there, absorb what just happened to him. He started to cook a decent breakfast. Due to living by himself, Kagami had become quite a chef. He came back in a while later, announcing that breakfast was done. Kuroko jumped when he heard his voice and looked back at him; his cheeks flushed a soft pink. It looks like they've been that way for a while now. Kagami made note of this reaction and smirked, "Come on and eat before your food gets cold." He said then turned to leave again.

Kuroko swallowed nervously then went to the kitchen, sitting down at the two person table. He nibbled on his eggs quietly, Kagami having made scrambled eggs and some toast. Kuroko then tried to put some eggs on his toast with his fingers but was obviously having difficulties as the eggs slipped from his grasp. Kagami watched him and twitched a bit, the slight gooey eggs were getting all over Kuroko's fingers and he would clean them by licking his fingers or sucking on them briefly. But Kagami couldn't help but get turned on from that. What was wrong with him lately? He really couldn't stop thinking with 'that' mind. But, his thoughts broke off when he got an unexpected message. He pulled out his cellphone and read carefully. He flinched and looked to all the windows as he read it then got up, "Kuroko, I need to leave, it's important. You can stay here if you want but if you leave please lock the door." He said then turned to leave, Kuroko looking at him confusedly.

"What's going on? Who was that from?" He asked but then fell deathly silent as he got the reply, 'nothing, and no one'. He bit his lower lip then asked again, "Kagami? Who was it?" But he felt his heart break a bit when Kagami said 'No one' again. He looked down then swallowed nervously as he heard the door close from a short distance and heard it lock.

Kagami was hiding something from him. But what? Who could it be? Maybe he's seeing a girl? Or a guy? Or maybe it's just a friend? Whatever it was, it was simply getting under Kuroko's skin.

He had to know. He would do anything to find out.

*Gomen: Shortened for Gomenasai, which means 'I'm very sorry.' So Gomen means, 'Sorry'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You can't do that!

Kuroko had just stayed at the house, quietly sitting on the couch, watching T.V. with Number 2. The small dog watched quietly, the similarity between the two almost perfect. But an unexpected knock at the door drew both of their attention in at the same time. The two shared a look but then Kuroko sighed and got up, walking to the door. He was quite curious as to who it might be so he opened without thinking. "Yes…?" He said quietly. However, a scent of immediate strength caught Kuroko as he felt the shadow of a familiar male loom over him.

This male had dark skin, he was almost as tall as Kagami, and he was also wearing dark, comfy clothes. His hair gleamed a dark blue, almost black in coloring, and his face held a causal smirk. It was none other than Aomine. Kuroko looked up to him slowly and looked around before back up at him silently. Aomine then spoke, almost curiously, "Kuroko? Where's Kagami? Wait… Why are you here? Is that Kagami's shirt?" Aomine suddenly rushed the boy with questions, pushing his way inside the house.

Kuroko looked around and then glanced himself over before blushing lightly from embarrassment, "Ah! Um!" He furrowed his brows and then jumped when Aomine grasped his tiny, pale wrists, holding them tightly with his large, dark hands. Kuroko flinched and blushed suddenly as Aomine's head burrowed its way to his neck. He could hear and feel Aomine sniffing his bare skin, moving to his shoulder where Kagami bit. When he got there Kuroko flinched and blushed up suddenly, his body tensing.

Aomine had let go of the smaller boy's wrists, grasping Kuroko's hips as he pulled back. "I see Kagami already marked you." He said with a snicker. Kuroko, however, was still flustered and confused as hell. He just looked up at him and tilted his head, this only making Aomine go to the other side of his neck and nibble gently. For unknown reasons every nibble just seemed intoxicating and made Kuroko's mind hazy. "Let me fix that…"

By the time Kuroko's mind came too again he was on the ground, Aomine on top of him, and his shoulders both aching with pain. But then it occurred to him how cold he was, it was probably what snapped him out of it. He looked down weakly, almost feeling no strength to move, and spotted Aomine at his lowers. He blushed up brightly as he felt a kiss on the inside of his leg, rather close to his naked crotch. Kagami's shirt has been removed and his body had become exposed. He muttered weakly, squirming some, "Aomine…? S-Stop…" He barely made out, twitching and making a soft noise in which he tried to silence.

Aomine's head had gone between Kuroko's legs, sending warm shivers through Kuroko's body. He couldn't help but let out a soft moaning noise as Aomine's head bobbed on his arousal, it was sensational but dirty. He knew this wasn't right; he had to stop this right now!

In an effort to pry Aomine's head from his member, Kuroko grasped the dark blue hair on the other's head and yanked and tugged on it in the opposite direction of his crotch. "Aomine! Stop it! Nh! Now!" He shouted but flinched when the larger, more powerful male just got more aggressive with him. This went on, the small, pale boy unable to do anything to stop the much stronger male. He eventually lost all the strength in his body to fight back. He tried just about everything he could think of; beating on him, pulling his hair, pushing him. But nothing seemed to work. Aomine even grabbed his feet by the ankles to keep him from kicking at him or squirming, keeping his legs nice and open.

Kuroko couldn't help but find himself pleasured as the other kept on, but that was human nature. It was a natural reaction everyone's body had. He still felt guilty. He was in Kagami's house, on his floor! If Kagami walked in on them like this, he'd never forgive himself. However, he tensed up and twitched, his head cocking back as he moaned out sweetly. He suddenly climaxed then, releasing into Aomine's mouth. Once he released his load he relaxed tiredly, panting as he lay on the floor; completely spent.

Aomine smirked and sat up, licking his lips as he looked down to the small boy, standing up onto his two feet. "That better Kuroko?" He said, almost mocking the boy who glared up at him tiredly. The smaller male then sat up, grabbing Kagami's shirt as he tried to cover himself and put it on, suddenly scolding Aomine.

"W-Who the hell do you think you are?! T-That was dirty and uncalled for!" He said but Aomine just snickered and broke out laughing at the angry boy.

"You wouldn't understand these things, Kuroko." He said then turned to leave, waving back at the small boy, "I'll definitely see you around." He said shamelessly, leaving Kuroko to drown in all of his own shame and rage.

Kuroko had been resituated on the couch, hugging the small puppy close as he laid down. Only a few moments later and Kagami came walking through the door tiredly. Kuroko, however, was sleeping soundly when the other got back. It was obvious he cleaned the house earlier in the day, before Aomine attacked him. Now not only was he sleepy but he was bored. Kagami looked around the much more tidy house, blinking awkwardly before looking to Kuroko. He walked over to him and leant down, whispering softly, "Boo." But with just that Kuroko sprang up and punched him square in the face, yelping sacredly.

"N-No!" He said as he held a pillow in front of himself for protection. Number 2 had fallen off of the couch and scrambled onto his feet on the ground. He looked up and barked angrily before curling up at the side of the couch. When Kuroko opened his eyes he gasped and threw the pillow aside quickly holding Kagami's head as he groaned in pain. "Oh! K-Kagami! Are you okay?" He said worriedly, furrowing his brows worriedly. Kagami let out a low groan and nodded weakly.

Kuroko hopped off the couch and got an ice pack from the freezer, wrapping it up with paper towels and gently holding it to the other's head, "Sorry…" He said apologetically, his mind still fogged with thoughts of Aomine though. He looked away shamefully but shifted in his seat when Kagami looked at him seriously, like he knew something Kuroko really didn't want him knowing. "Eh?" Kuroko blinked and tilted his head.

At that time Kagami yanked down the shirt's shoulder, looking at the shoulder Aomine bit. He seemed to be lit up with a sudden flame that made his aura over whelming. Kuroko tried to tug away but when Kagami growled his words out Kuroko froze fearfully. "What is this…?" He asked sternly, a ominous tone in his voice.

"I-It's nothing!" Kuroko squeaked, though the mark was a deep purple already and the teeth marks could easily be made out. To his sudden lies Kagami gripped him tightly and forced him down. "Kagami?!" He gasped out, struggling a bit. To his dismay, Kagami used all his strength to pin him down to the couch, pressing his wrists into the fabric.

"I won't let him take you!" Kagami barked out angrily, "No more playing nice!" With those words he pressed down against Kuroko and kissed his lips deeply, Kuroko almost feeling like his life would be snuffed out if this kept on. And with that thought in his head his animal instincts took over. He tried to force the other off but just found himself doing the same as the previous night. He kneed the larger male right in the crotch and once his hands were free punched him in the face with a battle cry.

"Get the hell off me!" He shouted pushing the other off with all his might, making Kagami lose his balance and fall off the other side of the couch, flipping right over the arm. Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and seemed calm as he peeked over the edge of the couch like a shy child would from behind a door, "Kagami…? A-Are you alright?" He muttered then shook his head, remembering why he did that, "P-PIG!" He yelled then got off of the couch, running to Kagami's room again and slamming the door shut, piling it with things to keep Kagami out.

What was going on with Aomine and Kagami?! They were both acing like perverted children!

Kuroko sighed then blinked as he heard Kagami getting up, having heard the floor boards squeak under his large feet. He then noticed that the other was heading towards the door. He crossed his arms, still not playing on letting the other enter.

"Kuroko. I met with someone today who told me something about you." He said tauntingly. "If you want to know my secret, I have a deal." With each drawn out word Kuroko seemed more and more interested. He swallowed nervously and tilted his head, "This secret involves you a lot… I can explain why you've been feeling more attracted to me and Aomine…" He said, Kuroko's heart beginning to pound in his chest embarrassedly.

"H-How do you know that?" Kuroko said, standing up as he slowly moved the things blocking the door.

Kagami's voice roughly speaking through the door in reply, "I know a lot. But you need to agree to my deal or I won't tell you."

Kuroko finally pulled the last chair out from under the door knob, "What would that be?" He said, opening the door and looking up to Kagami seriously, his face still slightly flustered. Kagami smiled down to him slyly, having a plan.

"You need to promise to become my servant." He said proudly, Kuroko simply staring up at him with a lightly twitching brow.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What are you thinking?!

Kuroko stared directly up to the other, a bewildered look on his face as he seemed to become paler. "Y-You're kidding right…?" He said quietly. Kagami just shook his head and stayed silent. Kuroko looked away and crossed his arms, "Then my answer is no." He said, grunting softly. Kagami smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

He spoke slowly then, "I guess you don't want to know what's going on with me and Aomine then. Or what nasty things he told me about you." He paused for affect then spoke up again, "I didn't know you were such a lewd boy." Kuroko flinched and looked up at him quickly. Something in him felt sad that Kagami knew what happened; almost feeling guilty. When Kagami looked down to the boy he jumped from the big, teary eyes that gazed up at him like a child who was beaten. He swallowed as the eyes seduced him into feeling terrible. This went on for about three minutes before Kuroko yanked away from him and stomped angrily.

"Damn it!" He shouted suddenly, groaning, obviously annoyed. The eyes didn't work! How the hell did they not work?! He grabbed his own hair and threw a small tantrum. He looked back to Kagami, glaring at him firmly, "Fine." He said, giving up then.

Kagami just stared at him awkwardly and nodded a bit, "O-Okay, great." He said, looking awfully confused himself, but he didn't dare say a word. He got what he wanted after all. He smiled and snickered, nodded some at the smaller male. "On the kitchen table is what I expect you to wear. If you refuse then I guess you aren't cut out to be my servant." He said and smiled a bit sadistically before gently pushing the light blue haired boy out of his room as he closed the door.

Kuroko blinked and looked back questionably before heading forward into the kitchen quietly. He looked at the bag that stood up on the table and curiously tilted his head. He reached inside it and pulled out a frilly mess of clothes. He twitched and stared at the _thing_ in his hands. He shouted suddenly, **"I HOPE YOUR EYEBROWS FALL OFF!"**

Kagami, from his room, almost fell over from the loud, almost ear damaging yell. He looked back at the door with a 'what the fuck?' face. He then shouted back, "You've got one minute to get dressed in it before I come out! If you're not wearing it when I do then I'll never tell you!" He said bluntly, just to make sure he got his way.

Kuroko sighed and looked at it disgustedly before setting it down on the table and lifting his shirt. He placed the frilly black and white dress over his thin form, not needing to worry about pants since he had none. He paused and took out the head piece which was made up of a large black satin ribbon and white ruffles. He carefully settled it on his head then blushed awkwardly, tugging down the shirt embarrassedly. It took him so long to get the dress on that when Kagami came out he was holding the stockings and looking at them curiously.

Kagami swallowed as he saw the boy in the maid dress, Kuroko obviously hadn't realized he was there yet. That would change very soon, however. Kagami made his way slyly to the other's rear, grabbing the boy's hips and pressing his own chest to the other's back, forcing him to be bent over the table. Kuroko jumped and kicked, grabbing at the table as he tried to tug himself free. "K-Kagami!" He stuttered, then calmed when he felt the stockings slipping onto his legs gently. He shivered and looked back, Kagami was pulling the socks up carefully, his head leant down as he gently kissed part of the boy's revealed leg that was right under the skirt. Kuroko jolted from the kisses, trembling sweetly as the familiar sensation made its way through his body, heating him up.

Kagami persisted, doing the other leg just the same. But this time he caught sight of the other's member which had grown hard from the teasing. Kuroko was slumped against the table, beginning to become dazed from all of this. Just like with Aomine… This was getting strange. But he didn't dare say a word. Well, at least not until Kagami grabbed him and flipped him over, making the boy stare up at him with his shamefully lusty eyes. He really didn't want to be like this but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from becoming heated like this so suddenly. Kuroko mumbled softly, his legs pressed together shyly as he squirmed, "W-What are you doing…? …Kagami…?" He said in a sweet, innocent tone which made Kagami's heart beat faster with excitement. He said nothing but his hands spoke for themselves. They grasped Kuroko's knees and forced them open, to this Kuroko gasped and tried to retaliate by attempting to clamp them shut again. Of course, Kagami, being the more buff of the two just forced them apart with what seemed like little effort. "N-No! Don't look!" He shouted loudly, grasping the end of the shirt and shoving it down to hide his crotch away as he quivered embarrassedly.

Kagami twitched angrily and scolded Kuroko then, "Kuroko, show me now." He commanded, just the tone of his voice was enough to make the small boy freeze up, ceasing his squirming and struggling, and stare up at the other, frightened by him. He looked away and nodded, slowly taking his hands away and laying there submissively. Kagami smiled to this and leant down, kissing the boy's lips as his hands pushed the skirt up. The smaller male didn't dare resist further let alone try to close his legs. "Good boy…" He said then sat up; looking down at the smaller male's arousal with a satisfied smile.

Kuroko's body had slowly begun to tremble as the other stared at his exposed privates. He closed his eyes and bit his own lower lip nervously. "K… Kagami…?" He spoke out softly, his voice coming out in quiet pants. "…Please don't stare…" He said shyly, his voice almost coming out even softer. Kagami nodded at him, complying only because of how cute Kuroko was being. When he noticed Kagami staring at his face though, Kuroko gasped and tried to hide his face in his hands quickly.

Before he could do much of anything else, Kagami's hand ran down his legs, towards his crotch. Kuroko could only twitch and squirm, almost afraid to do anything else although his face had become calmer appearing, but he was still blushing. He self-consciously tried to swat the other's hand away from his sensitive areas and was scolding with an agonizing pain shooting up his hand as Kagami bit his hand aggressively. Kuroko yanked his hand back and whimpered softly. Though, Kagami was through with waiting. He leant above the other, to ensure he didn't try to escape, and then moved one hand to gently fondle his lower section. Kuroko made soft, pleasing sounds, Kagami only grinning down to the blue haired boy.

Unfortunately, nothing more would happen. The door made a loud knocking sound, like an annoying mother calling for their kin. He groaned and pulled away from Kuroko, picking the small, flustered boy up and setting him down on his own two feet. From there he lifted the boy up some and slipped his feet through a soft material. He blinked and looked down curiously, seeing a pair of girl's panties being pulled up onto his thighs. He shivered and squirmed, "K-Kagami…" He stuttered shyly, looking down. The larger male just smirked and patted his head.

"Go answer the door." He said calmly, watching as Kuroko went to the door. It was obvious he hadn't thought about what he was doing until he was already opening the door. He yelped suddenly, slammed the door in Aomine's face and ran away from the door as though it were cursed. "Eh? Kuroko?" He said, looking at the cowering boy. He had dived behind the couch, holding his head and shaking it.

"N-Not like this!" He squeaked from his hiding place. Kagami sighed and went to the door, opening it and staring straight at Aomine.

"What's up?" He said grimly, looking pissed already. He was obviously still mad that Aomine had beaten him to Kuroko first and that he still hadn't reclaimed him.

"Oh, nothing much, Kagami, the usual," Aomine chirped back confidently. He smiled at the other then pushed his way in. He sat on the couch, propped his feet on the coffee table, then leaned back. Kuroko didn't make a single noise but Aomine still caught him by his dress and pulled him into his lap effortlessly. "Oh? Kagami, did you just buy this? It looks nice on him." He commented, smirking as he felt the small boy up shamelessly. Kuroko squirmed and whined.

"K-Kagami…" He whined out, looking back to the other. Aomine frowned and grabbed the back of Kuroko's neck aggressively and forced him down onto the couch, "Ah!" Kuroko gasped then struggled as he was being choked by the other's grip. "Nh… ngh… Kaga…mi…" He barely muttered out, grasping Aomine's wrist tightly with his smaller hands.

Kagami got protective shivers dashing up and down his spine as he quickly moved to the two and snatched up Kuroko from under Aomine, holding him up and letting him sit on one of his arms. "You heard him Aomine. He wants me." He said, grinning happily. Aomine sighed and shook his head. "Eh?"

Kuroko had done one of his little disappearing acts and was no longer on Kagami's arm, he was actually standing in Kagami's room. He was about to slam the door shut, then he did. Kagami flinched and looked around, just realizing Kuroko was gone, "Eh?!" He groaned again, looking about. Aomine snickered at the other then sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him.

"Why don't we have a discussion while our little maid is gone?" Aomine asked in a smooth tone, Kagami nodded and sighed, sitting down next to him. He looked at him then away, Aomine started them off with the most awkward statement he could think of.

"The panties looked nice."

_( Neh! Sorry I had to cut this one short! But I filled it with wonderfulness ( ; A ;) So dun be mad, ok? Okay! And a quick thank you to those of you who leave reviews, it's really motivating! :D –NekoNeko-Tan )_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Why are you looking at me like that…?

Kuroko sat alone in the room, pacing thoughtfully. He needed a battle plan. Oh! Seduce Aomine, punch Kagami, and then run! Perfect. But what if Aomine did that weird charming thing again? He'd be fucked over, literally. As Kuroko thought to himself and paced the two males outside the room were plotting a plan themselves.

They finally decided to go through with it, nodding their heads. They stood up and walked slowly down the hall, Kagami speaking up then, "Kuroko, I demand you open the door."

Kuroko replied in a meek voice, "And if I don't?" He said getting up next to the door, though ready to jump back if he needed to. While he and Kagami argued through the door, Aomine snuck around the other side and climbed into the room with stealth. Just as Kuroko was turning around, having caught the sound of the other male entering he was pounced onto like prey. "Wah!" He squeaked as Kagami heard a loud crash.

Aomine reached up and unlocked the door, opening it and smirking to Kagami, "Caught him." The dark blue haired boy said, holding Kuroko down helplessly by his wrists. Kagami smiled and got inside, pushing Aomine off of the small boy as he picked Kuroko up and carried him to the bed. He sat him down and smiled up to him, though Kuroko objected by struggling uselessly. When he was placed onto the couch he huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the other quietly. Kagami smirked and leant up, pecking the boy's lips before staring at him.

"Kuroko, Aomine wants to take you shopping." He said then slowly leant up, making the boy lean back away from him in a confused manner. "But you can't leave this house until I've made you mine…" He whispered then took the boy's wrists. Aomine, in the background, had locked the door and taken a seat, watching the two with amusement. Kuroko shivered and was eventually forced to lay down on his back, gazing up to Kagami. He quickly looked to Aomine, realizing he was watching them. He felt so embarrassed he might die.

Kagami didn't care he just held the boy down and kissed on his neck roughly, not stopping for a single moment as he ran his hands down to start undressing the small boy. Kuroko shivered when he was exposed, whining softly, "K… Kagami… I don't want to… N-Not in front of Aomine…" He whimpered, gazing up to the American male submissively. Kagami didn't give a shit; he would have him, right now, and then would go shopping for new clothes for the boy once he was done.

The red haired male would kiss his lips deeply, but not say a single word. He was much too consumed in taking advantage of Kuroko while he had the chance. He smiled darkly and rubbed his bulge against the other's exposed rump, wanting inside of his heated body. He undid his pants, dropping them without a second thought. Kuroko swallowed his eyes once more stared down to the other male's manhood yet again. Oh lord, why was Kagami so big? In more ways than one! Kuroko shivered and gazed up to him worriedly. Kagami didn't seem to notice though, so he just continued to push inside of the other male, not even making sure he was ready.

The smaller, light blue haired boy gasped and cried out sweetly, though he obviously tried to muffle it down. "K-Kagami…!" He moaned then winced slightly as the other instantly began to roll his hips into him quickly. He leant his head back and trembled at this time, his legs having been spread since Kagami took off his pants and well wrapped around the other's waist. His cheeks were burning up with blush and he thought he might go crazy.

Kagami held Kuroko's wrists down with his large hands and just continued to pound him, nonstop. Kuroko couldn't resist moaning out loudly as the other moved inside of him. In and out, yet already at such a speed? He panted and balled his hands into tightened fists now; his whole body being moved with Kagami's each and every thrust. It hurt a bit but Kuroko still felt a heightening since of pleasure coursing through his small body, making him become so sensitive and willing to comply.

Kuroko moaned out so loud he swore he could hear an echo, and to the two's love making, Aomine just watched, looking rather content with himself. He just smiled at the two so casually while Kuroko was secretly damning his name in his head. Kagami got rougher and rougher, making Kuroko lose his train of thought almost constantly. He trembled and suddenly tensed, his already snug insides tighten around Kagami's member. The small boy finally climaxed, finding sweet release with a passionate moan. To the tightness that suddenly held the larger male's arousal, he couldn't help but suddenly release, filling Kuroko's rump with his seed. He panted softly himself and slowly pulled out of the boy when he relaxed enough for him to do so.

Kuroko lay there tiredly, small tears in his eyes as his lithe body refused to move. He had soiled his own stomach with his own cum, and was staring up to Kagami in a daze. But he groaned with exhaustion as Kagami lifted him up, carrying him to the bathroom. He smirked down to the boy and turned on the shower as he gently sat Kuroko down on the sink counter. The small boy watched the water then weakly struggled when he was lifted again and placed inside the shower with a pat on the head.

"Good boy Kuroko, now, clean up and we'll go get you some new clothes as a reward." He said and snickered at the boy, turning and leaving. He cleaned himself off, of course, and got dressed. Aomine stared at him with a cocked brow, tilting his head to the side.

"Done already?" He would ask, mocking Kagami with a sinister smirk. Kagami looked at him and frowned, quickly defending himself.

"I'll have him later. Now shut up and get in the car." He said, tilting his head towards the door. Aomine sighed and got up, leaving to go to the door and he soon was gone, waiting for the two outside. Kagami sat on his bed, waiting for Kuroko patiently.

Kuroko sat in the warm water for at least five minutes before he tucked up and held himself, shivering fearfully. He had no idea why this was happening to him, why he was just raped twice in a row. But then again was it really rape? Wasn't he willing, even in the slightest? Kuroko pondered silently, beginning to feel like a slut from this point. He hung his head shamefully, cried a little but then washed himself off and got out, turning the water off as well. He then stood and wiped his hand over the foggy mirror, making enough room to see his face.

He looked down, feeling ashamed when he saw the bruises and red marks on his neck and shoulders. The amounts of markings on his body were probably endless, he thought, but at least nothing was broken. Kuroko then dried himself off, tied the towel around his waist and then exited, having no clothes to change into. He gazed to Kagami and furrowed his brows as he laid his onto another bag of clothes. He sighed and reached into it, yanking out a new set of clothes. He twitched and sat the outfit on the bed, laying it out before him. It looked pretty normal. However, there was something he didn't like.

The outfit was simple, a white button down, short sleeved, black shorts with an odd little zipper in the back. It came with Lolita styled punk boots and a black choker with a bell on it; it even came with a black hoodie with cat ears on it. He had no problems with these objects, but he found the zipper a bit questionable. However, what he did not like was the tail. To be specific, he didn't like how it attached to the body. On the end was a specifically shaped like a sex toy. He swallowed when he saw it and looked to Kagami.

"Do I really have to wear this?" He asked, furrowing his brows with a huff. Kagami nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'll even help you with the tail if you'd like." He said, practically mocking the other boy who only shot deadly glares in return. "Bend over." He ordered and Kuroko, of course, had to comply. He leant over the bed, placing his hands onto the sheets that were still mangled from the previous events. Kagami lifted it up and grabbed the boy's hips with his other hand. He pushed up the towel on Kuroko's thighs and didn't even bother to place lube on it as he pressed the toy inside the boy's entrance. Kuroko gasped and blushed, furrowing his brows as he looked back to Kagami then hung his head shamefully.

Kagami couldn't help but smile slightly, watching Kuroko's pride slowly chip away. He pressed it deeper, obviously hitting Kuroko's sweet spot as he jerked up and moaned softly. It was music to his ears. But he had enough fun for now so he chose to release him and let him dress himself. Kuroko did, quickly wiggling into the shorts, Kagami eagerly helping him with them. The small boy then slipped into the shirt, buttoning it then leant over to yank on the boots. Once he was done lacing them he sat up and slipped on the coat, Kagami yanking the hood up with a happy grin.

"You look adorable." The American spoke, almost cheerfully. Kuroko just looked up to him and blinked, appearing rather blank. However, the powerful stare Kagami got only shouted, 'shut the fuck up'. He snickered and gently began to pet the boy's head as he then turned to start leaving. "Come on, Aomine is waiting on us; oh, one more thing." He said then turned, slipping a collar onto the other's neck, the bell on it ringing softly. He gave a big grin then continued to lead the way out, Kuroko honestly just giving up at this point.

They climbed into the car, Kuroko in the back, Aomine in the passenger's side and Kagami was driving. Kuroko still worried about Kagami driving on Japanese roads when he was still use to American ones. He huffed and looked outside his window, it was beginning to rain again. How depressing.

"You okay, Kuroko?" Aomine called back in a bored tone, but Kuroko refused to respond. "Kagami, I think he's mad at us." He said with a low snicker. But, just then, Kuroko spoke up.

"I hate you both."

The bright lights shown in all of their eyes as they could hear the loud, ringing sound of the honking from the car in front of them, Kagami tensed, his eyes widening instantly.

Everything went dark, Kuroko had no recollection of what happened after that point.

He woke up, sitting in a hospital bed in the middle of the night.

"Ka…gami…? Kagami? A-Aomine?" He gasped, suddenly sitting up, looking around, obviously frightened. All he could remember was a bright light and hearing that loud noise. He shivered and winced, laying down quietly as he stared upwards as the doctors came in and began to ask him questions.

He barely answered, he was much too worried about what happened to Kagami and Aomine. He had a few broken bones himself, some injuries, but was otherwise perfectly fine.

The next day the whole team came to visit Kuroko, having heard what happened from a 'reliable source'. But he hadn't seen Kagami or Aomine at all.

He just wanted to see them again… What if the last words they ever heard from him were 'I hate you both'? It wouldn't be fine, it would be terrible. He didn't mean it.

Not at all…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'm sorry…

It was a few weeks after Kuroko had been released from the hospital. He asked them about Kagami and Aomine but even the doctors didn't know about them. Out of fear he went to Kagami's house, no one was home. He even went to Aomine's team and asked about him, he even went to his address. It was like they disappeared off the face of the earth entirely.

Having given up his search he went home. It was raining again. He felt like he might throw up. When he got home he was surprised to see a note on the door. When he picked it off and read it he flinched and looked around, furrowing his brows. Whatever it was about, it startled him. He balled it up and threw it out, going inside quickly and closing the door, locking it.

The air in the house felt heavy, he felt like he couldn't breathe from how thick it was. He swallowed and proceeded into the house. It felt like forever since he breathed the air in this house. But he knew this wasn't natural. The phone rang, his body flinched. When he relaxed slightly he stared at the phone as it began recording a message.

"Oh Kuroko…" The sinister voice said in a childishly twisted tone, "…who do you think you're fooling…? We all know you're there…" The eerie voice called out to Kuroko who trembled and looked around. He felt a strong distrust for the shadowy house and quickly flicked the lights on. He was on edge.

The house was much more welcoming with the lights on. The blue haired boy finally settled in and went to bed. When he woke it was still night time… How unsettling. He had the lights on, but now they were off. He sat up quickly but felt something grab him and force him back down.

"Oh Kurokooo… We found you…" The voice called out in a mocking tone. Kuroko jolted and struggled, kicking and whimpering fearfully. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to cry from how terrified he was at this very moment. He felt hands, all over, grabbing this and that, keeping him down. "Be a good boy… yes that's right… just like Kagami taught you."

"Nh…! Gh…!" Kuroko tried to scream but hands covered his mouth as well.

No! What was happening?!

Kagami!

Aomine!

Someone…!

Kuroko cried out in his head for Kagami and Aomine, he wanted to see them. Maybe it was an act of desperation but, it worked somehow. In the midst of the shadow people, Kagami and Aomine stood. They just stared at him, not doing anything. Kuroko finally yanked his arm free and reached towards them, his eyes wide with fear and hope. If only he could just reach them somehow…

They both took his hand and yanked him free, holding him close. Kuroko cried and sobbed, the two larger males holding him to comfort him.

"Crybaby…" Kagami mumbled and snickered at the blue haired boy, hugging him firmly. Aomine also hugging him tightly from behind, his head gently laying on Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko just held onto him crying and sobbing until he eventually passed out.

When he woke up he was in Kagami's bed, the familiar scent filling his nose. He looked upwards and slowly leant his head to the side, looking beside him. He saw a mass of red hair sitting next to him and blushed lightly, leaning over and petting his head gently.

"Ka…gami…?" He mumbled and slowly sat up. The American male lifted his head quickly and kissed Kuroko, leaning in and holding it out. Kuroko barely gasped as he wrapped his arms loosely around the other's neck.

A tap at the door quickly separated the two though, making Kagami look over his shoulder and Kuroko jump. Aomine smiled and adjusted his suit. "Hello, lovebirds." The tall, darker male teased then pushed off of the wall he was previously leaning on, then stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm heading out now, I'm heading to America." He said then tugged on the tie.

"You look like a snob…" Kuroko commented, snickering softly. To that Aomine smirked and came closer, pushing Kagami aside and grabbing Kuroko's chin, lifting his head as he whispered.

"Enjoy it while it lasts…" He warned then leant forward and kissed Kuroko's lips softly. It only lasted for a moment but when he pulled away Kuroko's face was flushed a deep red color. He smiled and sat up, patting the boy's head as he turned and started out of the door. Kagami glared at him as he left but softened up and looked to the smaller boy.

"Kuroko I think it's time you learned my secret…" He said and cleared his throat, sitting next to the eagerly waiting boy. "Well you see… Kuroko…" He paused, almost for effect then spoke again.

"I'm—"

Kuroko jolted awake, a basketball having hit him on the head. He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head, looking around curiously.

Kagami stood there, wearing his uniform like he always did. "Come on, you fell asleep during practice again." He said and walked over, shaking the smaller male's shoulder, "You okay?" He'd ask, giving a raised brow. Kuroko nodded and slowly stood, his blank face so casual. "Well, I'm going to head out, be careful, it's raining again."

Kuroko opened his eyes a bit wider and looked up to him, "A…Again?" He'd murmur then look down, "Kagami… take the bus home… okay? For me?" He asked and looked up to him with a uniquely worried expression on his young face. Kagami blushed lightly and adverted his eyes, nodding his head like the tough guy he tried to be.

Kuroko smiled softly and nodded his head back and waved Kagami goodbye as he headed out while he collected his things. The light blue haired boy looked around and rubbed his head again, seeming rather confused. He remembered having a strange dream just a few moments ago but he couldn't seem to recall what happened.

Kagami blinked as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket as it went off, vibrating obnoxiously. "Hello…?" He grumbled then looked around curiously.

"When are you going to tell him it wasn't a dream?"

"Never."

_END_

( Sorry this is so very short, I had to finish the story but if people request an additional chapter I will do one with a brief description of what was really going on, even explain some of my original ideas and plans. ) – Nekoneko-tan


	7. BONUS

**_BONUS_**

What were Aomine and Kagami really?

It couldn't have been human.

That is why you're reading this.

Because you want to know WHAT they are.

You want answers.

So be it…

In the original theory of this story, Aomine and Kagami were going to be vampires so they raped him to put their scent on him so the other vampires would leave him alone…

…But then I remembered**_ Edward Cullen_**.

***Shiver***

So I went looking for something that was different, more unique. What I decided ended up with Kagami and Aomine being demons. Scent idea applies there too. _(Rape him to get scent on him to protect him)._ The shadowy figures in the final chapter well… at first I was going to make them figments of Kuroko's imagination but then I decided they would be other demons who wanted to steal Kuroko's life force.

You might say Aomine and Kagami were protecting him by harming him. It makes sense. But it doesn't.

***shot***

Either way those were some of the ideas I had originally had and some of the actual things I did make happen.

If I do make cover art for this story it might just be Kuroko in his smexy kitty boi outfit… ALSO** *cough*** Fan art is always appreciated ;D Just send me the link in a PM.

Another thing about the story is that it's always been raining when something bad is happening or just about to. Typically something that could never be predicted or foreseen.

Why did Kagami ask Kuroko to be his slave?

PFT. To be an asshole.

He decided to abuse his powers to see just how far Kuroko would go to find out his secret.

By the way.

If you paid enough attention, you would notice Kuroko **NEVER FINDS OUT THE SECRET**.

Ahh… I'm a jerk.

Anyways.

If people have more questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them through PMS.

Here's a short story._ (Continued from Chapter 6 )_

Kagami was standing in the rain. It was just like that day. The day he got in the car accident with Kuroko and Aomine. He and Aomine retreated to their lair like homes after the crash happened, no one finding them in the car. Kuroko was fine for the most part but someone was coming so they left him. They hid in the shadows as the man who hit them came out and called for an ambulance. It was a good thing Kuroko wasn't in the front or he may have died.

Every night Kuroko was in the hospital Kagami snuck in using his supernatural powers to check on him. He felt a bit bad but that was natural. Aomine came with him sometimes and they would have soft conversations, trying not to wake Kuroko up.

When he was released they went to see him in his home, only to find him being attacked by other demons. They paused for a moment but both reached out to grab him, holding him tightly.

It was a comforting memory.

Kagami smiled and looked up into the pouring rain and released a long sigh, the rain drenching him. He then gave an unexpected sneeze and snickered, walking away from the gym and to his car. He needed to get in before he got a flu.

Kuroko's words echoed in his head though. He asked him to take the bus… He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back to the gym before smiling and walking out to the bus stop just a little farther.

He sat on the bench and simply smiled.

In the end he got what he wanted.

**_Kuroko's affection._**


End file.
